


Morning

by NicoRD22



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoRD22/pseuds/NicoRD22
Relationships: Aeleus/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Morning

"Ienzo" The name was hushed out quietly, and the heavy sensation was felt on his shoulder moving slightly Ienzo slumped down on to the mattress again ignoring his name being called out. the weight of the mattress shifted before he could open his eyes and check he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer to the occupant's chest. Turing in the person's arms Ienzo pressed his face closer to the man's chest.

**Thump Thump**

Ever since they became humans the heartbeat of the other brought comfort to him the sound always reminded him that he wasn't alone and that they had overcome the nightmares of their nobodies, he wasn't scared anymore every time he hears it he knows one thing for sure they were free. "Good morning Auleus" looking up from the chest was laying, his eyes met with the others.

"morning" Auleus stated as he kissed the top of Ienzo hair, he wasn't big on speaking but he made up for the talking by doing little actions toward Ienzo whether it be protecting him or giving small gifts to him Ienzo cherishes them, smiling softly Ienzo laid his head back onto his partners chest the thumping of his heart Calm and strong.

**Thump Thump**

These are the morning he enjoys the most comfortable silence falling over them, these were the moments that reminded him that he was alive not the shell of a broken husk without a heart, not a puppet to command, these are the moments where nothing is wrong only the two of them basketing in the morning sun laying on their share bed listening to the outside world waking up the small noise of the animals, these are the moment Ienzo loves spending the time with Auleus in bed laying on his chest. 

Where they are both free 


End file.
